Peace in Compromise
by JuneTheZutarian
Summary: Summary: After the Siege of the Poles many had lost their lives including both royals of the southern and northern tribes. Now King Sokka must take care of not only the combined poles but his wife and his sister. So what happens when a certain scarred Fire Lord proposes a compromise to their new peace treaty? Rated T for language and violence
1. Prologue

**Summary: After the Siege of the Poles many had lost their lives including both royals of the southern and northern tribes. Now King Sokka must take care of not only the combined poles but his wife and his sister. So what happens when a certain scarred Fire Lord proposes a compromise to their new peace treaty? Rated T for language and violence from our favorite little fire and ice couple. ;) Obviously Zutara with some Yuekka.**

Prologue

_Katara finding the missing avatar was the second greatest relief for Sokka, and also unknowingly the spark of his personal hell. When the boy in the iceberg graciously gave a lift back to their ice kingdom on his "flying" bison. He couldn't help but noticed the twinkle of hope in his sister's eye. And when the royal siblings presented the boy to his father as well as their king, a confession came out. A confession that would make Sokka and Katara not only heroes but a confession to end this damned war; he was the avatar._

_After discussing what to do with the boy who claimed himself as Aang. Both the North and the South agreed to keep Aang in the South until he is a master of waterbending and then somehow discreetly get him to Ba Sing Se for earthbending. Of course Katara already being a master herself was more than eager to have her first pupil._

_For five months straight months Katara worked Aang to the bone but with him being a fast learner finally mastered the element. After settling all the paperwork and meet up points. The day had come for Aang and Appa the now proved flying bison were to take their next step in every Avatar's journey. Katara was most upset about his departure for obvious reasons, their "secret" love affair was seen by everyone. As Sokka watched the fluffy white creature slowly disappear into the sky, he almost felt engulfed in solace. He nearly felt it for a whole three weeks, but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked…_

_One hundred and ten people. That's how many were taken at this random act of genocide. No it wasn't random, Sokka wasn't there but was dead set that Aang's existence was leaked and when nobody stepped forward with any information about the now wanted child, they attacked. Sixty-three warriors, thirty-five tribesmen and women, ten children, and two royals. King Hakoda and Queen Kya to be exact. The only way Sokka could feel more alone is if Katara was added to the equation. That night after watching his sister literally cry herself to sleep he vowed no more harm of any kind would come her way ever again._

_A week had gone by in the Southern Water Kingdom and literally everyone was helping rebuild their home when a message came from the North. It turns out the Sokka's home has not been the only one raided. His betrothed Yue has lost her people and parents. Her councilmen have ordered for their marriage immediately and requested for Sokka's arrival ASAP._

_He, his sister, and their grandmother helped build for the rest of the week until their departure (no way Sokka was going to leave Katara nor his Gran-Gran behind) leaving their father's oldest friend Bato in charge the Southern Kingdom until it was united with the North and the re-enforcements came to help build. Feeling the crisp mist from the small waves crashing against the ship Sokka wondered how he could feel such hell while surrounded by water. _

**_(A/N): Soooo How'd you like it? :) It's ok if you hate it but either way I'd love a review since this is my first fanfic ever and really the resetting of my writing. So any feedback is good feedback. I know it's not zutara right away and it won't for a couple more chapters but bare with I plan to make it worth your while. I will try my absolute hardest to upload a chapter every two weeks. I'm also working on another zutara story plus my school and looking for a job. Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Message to Reveal

Chapter 1: A Message to Reveal

**5 years later**

Katara's Pov:

I flipped through the air and landed back on my feet flailing my arms up and then outward, creating thick multiple water whips around me. Slowly twirling around the is wide circle to be able to stretch out my whips to attack my targets and pillars I have easily set up all around the outdoor arena. Although I mastered waterbending in the South Sokka had always urged me to practice and push myself with my element and other combat arts. I nevered complained though.

It had been five years since I came to the North. When I was younger I came up with my family every winter with my family for the Winter Solstice and on my 8th solstice Master Pakku came back with us to the South to train me as a waterbender. Of course with some "stern persuading" from my Gran-Gran.

After a few more cracks from my whips I decided to be done with morning practice and head of to breakfast it should be around that time. Heading back into the Palace I couldn't help but think about of the changes in last half decade. Six months after Aang left we received a message from King Kuei that there had been an attack and a small group of Fire Nation women had killed Aang's Earthbending teacher and the Avatar himself was nowhere to be found, and was presumed dead. After my parents died I didn't think I could take anymore heartbreak, but with Aang gone my last glimmer of hope had literally vanished.

I was just a shell of a human. Wake up, do my princess duties, eat something in between there, and sleep. And it stayed that way until my sister-in-law gave birth to my nephew Hanook** [ ha - nuke]**. A miracle too, seeing had Yue almost died giving birth. Sokka had declared him heir saw no need to put Yue so close to death again. But even then anyone in the palace saw the beloved look Sokka gave his son not matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was the look dad use to give us. The boy definitely brought light into our lives.

And roughly another six months later Sozin's Comet happened. Everyone was prepared to protect their lands or die trying. But no one saw what actually happened come. The banished Prince Zuko had challenged his own father to a duel. I think they're called Angi something. Anyway Fire Lord Ozai accepted and lost his life. Though the Prince did not leave unmarked, some say he has a hideous scar from the fight and has his best advisor General Iroh to do the peace makings and such because of it.

Even after five years all four nations are still cleaning up after this war, _Figures Katara it was a war that lasted a hundred years!_ We all pitched in for each other tribes. Although nobody really came to the North to rebuild, seeing out it's made of ice and snow and the majority of us are waterbenders. Many of the Northerners went to the South even after the rebuilders left when Sokka and I came here, including Gran-Gran and Pakku. My grandmother never really like Northern's culture and when she sets her mind there's no changing it, and Pakku couldn't and wouldn't abandon his wife again. I miss them both dearly so.

I finally reach the dining hall to see I'm the last to show,again. I look towards my brother sitting at the head of the table and Yue at his immediate right and give a quick and small bow to both of them before seating myself at Sokka's left. Breakfast came soon after being arctic chicken eggs and a couple of pieces of tiger-seal sausage,lastly some Earth Kingdom looking fruit in a side bowl.

We start to eat for a brief period the only noise coming from Sokka's mouth, literally wolfing down his food. _King be damned he's never going to get rid of his eating habits._

As soon as we're all mostly finished I start to talk, "Where's Hanook?"

"He's feeling a bit under the weather so I suggested he stay in bed." Yue answered properly

I nod, then look to Sokka who obviously has had something to since I got here.

"This year's Four Nations Ball is coming up soon, I need to leave here by tomorrow to make it." He finally said

The Four Nations Ball is a dance with a week long festival to pay tribute to all the nations extinct or not. It's also when Sokka and Bato meet with the other leaders of the world at Ba Sing Se to catch up and re-negotiate if necessary. It's also a good time for trade with the other nations.

"I wish to go with you."

"Katara, N-"

"Sokka please!" I say too pleadingly for my pride, but now's not the time to have an ego. "I never see anything but snow. And if I am to be a great princess I should become more cultured in our other nations."

"You've been and still are being educated in all the other nations cultures and economics." Sokka said rather nonchalantly. He always tries to avoid arguing with me, yet did his best to remain dominant.

"Yes, but jumping into an experience like this with embracing other cultures first hand is always more educational than books and lectures is it not brother?" I counter back slyly. It's dead silent for a moment. Obviously he's trying to think of some reason for me to stay. He gives out a deep frustrated sigh then looks over at Yue. Who then gives him an all knowing look right back Yes! I knew she'd take my side! mentally being grateful for my Queen and sister-in-law.

"You will be at my or Bato's side at all times." He "reasoned". I beam up and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I gotta go pack!" I race out of the room forgetting I even had food left on my plate. I had it! I'm finally leaving this big hunk of ice. I could deal with these escort details on the way to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Sokka's Pov:

I take out my warrior's wolf tail getting ready for sleep. Katara had been insisting lately that I am starting to look like dad. Funny coming from here seeing how she's the spitting image of mom or was it the other way around? I push aside those thoughts. Can't sleep with a mind in deep thought and going with Katara to the Earth Kingdom for the first time; I need all the rest I can get.

I walk out of the washroom to see my stunning wife waiting for me in our bed. In all of my twenty years I feel blessed that I get to spend the rest of my days with not only the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, but someone I would love someone so full-heartedly more than my own being and knowing she does as well. Who has struggled with so many similar things and graciously lets me help with hers as she does with mine.

I go and sit on the edge of the bed on my side. She crawls over behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle and kissing the side of my face. "I'll miss you." she whispers right into my ear. _Oh gods everything about her is heavenly!_ "And I you." slightly turning around in her arms to face her. "Probably even more." I finish smiling sheepishly.

"Oh for La's sake Sokka we are not getting into another I love you more fight on our last night together." as she said staring into my eyes. "There is something I wish to speak to you about anyway.". When she takes my silence as a response to go on she continues.

"Why are you persistent to keep Katara here in the North? Don't even try to deny it, this isn't the first time your sister has asked accompany anywhere that's not a kingdom floating on a vast amount of ice." If I were as stubborn as Yue proclaimed I was then Katara was equally or even more so stubborn to leave.

My eyes harden at her question, "You know why I am."

"But Sokka she's nineteen and more than capable of handling threats by herself." Yue counters.

"It's not that I know she can take care of herself. It's just-" I falter looking down, She's still my baby sister "I'm just not ready for her to leave yet. What if I don't like him!". I reveal to my own taste too much.

My wife giggles causing me to look up and see why, is she mocking me? "Oh Sokka you're silly. Kind, brave, a genius, but mostly silly." She says as she cups my face. " You really want your sister to live life without knowing this kind of love." I can't help but grumble knowing she's right. Eventually Katara will want to find someone to care for her and care for someone herself.

"Besides it's not like she's going to get engaged as soon as she steps foot in Ba Sing Se." she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I smile down at her. _Not if she's by my side at all times anyway_.

I felt Yue's arms slide to my neck and pull us both to the bed. I move myself awkwardly to be perched on elbows to hover over her. "Come on love, you need a good night's rest for tomorrow." My wife was right but I had another idea in mind. I lean down for a slow passionate kiss.

After a few lingering moments I brake to kiss for some air. "Sokka." I hear her breathe under my tickling my neck.

"Just relax my queen." I say making my need quite obvious "I wish to take care of you."

I look into her sky blue eyes and sees the need I have is quite apparent in her eyes as well. _T__he trip takes about two weeks I should be able to get some sleep somewhere in that time. _I rationalize with myself before Yue and I take the rest of the night to enjoy ourselves one more time for about more than a month.

* * *

Late into the next morning the ship final leaves deck to Ba Sing Se. Wind makes his growing jet black mane slightly dance against his back. Not even turning when he feels his best advisor approach him.

"Are you sure you are ready my nephew?" The elder man asks gingerly.

"Yes Uncle I am."

* * *

**(A/N): Ok so before I get into to this quick announcement! I will be doing ZK Month starting this Saturday with a bunch of one-shots. I like them so far and I hope you guys give them a chance if you can that'd be great, thanks! So how'd guys like the ending with Zuko? Please let me know in the review and I say see you in 2 weeks if you don't wanna read my Feb one shots that is. Have a great day! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Four Nations' Ball

**TO REFRESH YOUR BEAUTIFUL BRAIN CAUSE IT'S BEEN A WHILE: **Katara thinks back over the past 5 years on Aang's disappearance, the mysterious vibe from war hero Fire Lord Zuko, and the growth in her own family with her brother's wife and son Yue and Hanook. After the announcement of the Four Nation's Ball and Sokka's departure Katara begs to go to finally be able to leave the North and does. One two week boat ride later and here we are in Ba Sing Se. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Katara's Pov:

We've been in Ba Sing Se for a few days now and tonight was the opening night for the world's royalty and nobility to celebrate together. The first day of the week is the Commoner's Celebration to get the people's energy up before the rest of the festivals. I **tried** to sneak into it but not only did Sokka leave his best guard to make sure I stayed in the palace so did Bato! _Ugh! Those two will forever see me as a child! _

I try to focus at the task at hand which is to stay still. If I wasn't being put into formal robes by her assigned ladies in waiting, I would be bouncing off the walls overjoyed. Luckily this isn't my first ball so I know how to act and react for the most part. I can't wait to meet the all the royalty and nobility especially the Keepers of the Air. After the war there was still no sign of Aang and nobody wanted wanted the culture to die out with it's race. So professors and explorers from across the world worked together to study the different air temples and carry on the ways of the Air Nomads.

Then I remember I'm not the only first timer tonight. _Fire Lord Zuko. I wonder what he is like?_ The stories she had been told by Sokka and some of their generals made him out to to be a regal villain, Posed yet intensely scary as Sokka would say. With the last tie fastening the robe hugs my body, pulling me from my thoughts.

"All done Your Highness." one of the girls smiled kindly at me. Both girls were roughly around my age. They both step back so I may step forward towards the mirror.

My formal robe is sleeveless the high collar slightly flared out at the top on my neck. The right on top of my diaphragm is the moon half of the Water Tribe national emblem. Admiring the silk dress further it stays purely white until the bottom of my hips a sky blue dips and flows down all the way to the floor. Lastly at the top of the bust right by the armpit there are two different sashes that loop around the arms. The first was all white that went from my armpits down to my elbows. The second the same white that eventually faded to blue was simply attached to the top corners of the bust and flowed all the way down to the wrists where they were cuffed again. The only jewelry I wear is the only jewelry I really ever wear, my mother's betrothal necklace that fits like a choker around my neck.

_It's absolutely stunning, but would have look more elegant of its rightful owner, Yue._ I praise the dress as I turn to see the corset in the back. She always went with Sokka when leaving the North Pole for any reason. Even though their marriage was arranged the blind could see how much they loved each other. _I wish to find a love that strong someday, but for today I'll settle for dancing til I can't feel my are sore_.

I turn around to hear a knock on the door and the servants greeting Sokka formally as he waits for my in the lounge room. As I walk him I see him in such regal yet rough attire. Same cerulean silk tunic stopping above his knees with prussian blue trousers. Lastly I noticed what look like the cropped pancho the our warriors wear into battle, the only difference is the middle crest if the ocean half of the emblem.

"Well don't you look dashing brother." I speak up he turns to looks up to face me, his eyes widen in surprise before they set back to normal. Is there something on my face?

"Well I should,I did get the beauty gene when born." He pauses and I smirk at his teasing. "You look rather beautiful though little sis." He smiles down at me, I slightly blush at the praise.

"Aren't you going to be hot under that?" I change the subject pointing to his pancho.

"Perhaps, but you can always use your magic water to cool me off right?" laughing at his own joke he sticks his elbow out for me to slip my arm into.

I roll my eyes as Sokka escorts me to where the royals enter. "For the last time Sokka it's **not** magic."

* * *

Zuko's Pov:

As I walk up the line though I don't show it, I start to feel antsy. This is the first time going into public and Uncle refused to walk along my side despite his same heritage. Saying something about wanting to see my first appearance from the other guest's perspective. Feeling my anxiety rise with each step I try to focus on what's in front of me.

Before me in the distance is two blue and tan blurs. Obviously King Sokka and his wife Queen Yue. And in between them and me is what I guess is King Bumi in surprising a bright mix of purples robe with white fur lining. You couldn't think it get worse but it does. On the top of his balding head is a cap with a dark purple stem on the crown of his head holding up two long but thin white feathers on each side of the stem. As if nothing about the Earth King could be regular his body was weirder than this clothing. King Bumi was significantly taller than me, even in my full growth I come up to his shoulders. Not only was his height unique so what his aging form. He was by far if not the most muscular person I have ever seen he was by far the fittest royal without a doubt. _Isn't he suppose to be more than a century old!_

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko." the King in question was now right in front of me instead of several feet away. I try to remain a calm demeanor but falter taking a step back out of surprise.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko." the King in question was now right in front of me instead of several feet away. I try to remain a calm demeanor but falter taking a step back out of surprise.

"Iroh has told me a lot about you, it is a pleasure." almost out of no where the cooky looking elder before him oozes maturity as he bows from the waist. "King Bumi, likewise." I say honestly bowing myself before the king and then something struck me.

"You sound rather familiar with my Uncle." I question more than state.

"That's right all old people know each other." King Bumi snorts.

"Really, how so?"

"We all drink tea together." _I knew it._

"Introducing King Bumi of Omashu!" my guess the announcer on the other side of the wall proclaimed.

"Ooo my turn! Seeya around young Fire Lord." he says cackling and snorting about spirits knows what all the way out of the entrance of the ball room. _I honestly don't know what's scarier the lack of Bumi's sanity or the fact that I enjoy it._ Either way I don't get much time to think about it when I hear my name called out as I walk towards the ballroom I control my breathing and compose demeanor by straightening out my shoulders.

I took controlled breaths as strode passed the the curtains like the Fire Lord is expected to. Slowly I look went down the steps, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone. That's until I saw the most beautiful pair of azure eyes I have ever laid eyes on. If I hadn't just reached the end of the staircase I probably would've tripped over myself. We only broke eye contact when I turned towards where the Fire Nation nobles.

After all the introductions and meetings of the other nation's leader I was standing by a wall drinking Fire Nation liquor, it was rather dry but would suffice for now. Unfortunately when introduced to the King of the United Poles the young water maiden wasn't by his side for the first time that night. _Perhaps I could ask for a dance? No wait what are you thinking that is probably Queen Yue! Why else would the woman almost be conjoined to the hip with the Water Tribe leader? I can't go and meet her, it will only desire the get to know her._ Among the desire to do other things, but before I could think or even scold myself for even thinking such things my sights were set on the said Queen's hand being kissed by the snake Long Feng. I had only had a moment to assess him, but Uncle had once warned me that it would not be the best idea to put my entire trust in him. _And neither should Yue for that matter._ Before I could give it a second thought I was heading over to their direction.

* * *

Katara's Pov:

Alluding Bato is almost always impossible it is a good thing the people wanted to talk to him just as much as my brother making the perfect distractions. But before I can make it to where everyone is dancing someone steps in my way. The man who is seems two decades older than me at least introduces himself as Long Feng and although his voice is smooth I can't help but feel like a prey being watched by its predator.

"And what might a beautiful thing like yourself be all by your lonesome, Princess Katara?"

I laughed awkwardly hoping that was some kind of joke, "Oh just enjoying the ball, I don't really need an escort" I say. _But try telling that to Sokka and Bato, honestly._

"Would it be so rude of me to ask the lady for a dance?". The raspy voice caused me to turn my head to meet the stunning golden eyes of the Fire Lord. Before Long Feng could protest I was already arm and arm with my "savior" thanking Long Feng for his time.

* * *

Zuko's Pov:

A song has just started when we reached the dance floor. Unhooking my arm I place one hand on her waist and the other under her hand as we follow the rhythmatic of the music. As we danced I could see nervousness building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask you for a dance when we haven't been properly introduced but your husband and his friend seemed to be as much as in a verbal pickle like yourself, your highness."

"Ha! What a nightmare that'd be. King Sokka is my brother. I'm his sister Katara." she said through giggles. _Agni spare me from this moment of not only embarrassment but of uncertainty of whether I am lucky or unlucky._

We continued to dance as her laughing died out. She still rather close to me only an inch or two from touching. I could only pray she was enjoying this as much as I was. It almost seemed as if we were the only two in the room with the way she looked at me in the eyes. Even with her redden cheeks and gracious smile I still doubted.

When the music stopped we both bowed to each other, but before I could ask for another round a firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Katara, come. It's time for us to retire. Have a good evening Fire Lord." Her brother said almost appearing out of nowhere.

"And to you as well your grace. Princess Katara is was a pleasure." I respectfully bowed to both of them before watching them turn and leave. Katara glancing over her shoulder until she left room.

* * *

Sokka's Pov:

During the second round of negotiations I kept a watchful eye on the Fire Lord. After the way they danced so close and how he looked at her last night gave me every right. _"Besides it's not like she's going to get engaged as soon as she steps foot in Ba Sing Se."_ my wife's words echoing in my head, _I know but just making sure._

When the meeting ended I went to reach Bato before taking me leave.

"King Sokka. I wish to speak with you privately."

I cursed under my breath. I knew that jerkbender would say something.

* * *

**(A/N): Ugh i'm so sorry guys. This was suppose to be up this Thursday then I changed it to Valentine's Day to make it cute but here we are two days later. I hope you enjoyed anyway. If you're worried about the amount of Zutara don't worry next chapter oozes it. Thank you all for the reviews by the way each one made me smile to myself like a damn idiot. If you have any questions comments or concerns leave it in the review. Have a good one my lovelies!~ **


End file.
